


Say Hello

by renminiscence



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, definitely fluff, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminiscence/pseuds/renminiscence
Summary: Everything starts with a hello. But not in Renjun's, or Jaemin's case.





	Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a twitfic but ended up being a wholesome written spurted words of a fic im tired lol pls enjoy uwu ilysm uwu

Renjun arrives at the train station and walks to his usual platform, taking a seat on a wooden bench. He fishes out his earphones, ready to listen to some music while waiting for his train, when he oversees a guy approaching a bench one platform away from his.

He tries to quickly pry his eyes off from that guy, but the odds must hate Renjun so much that the other boy notices his gaze and he turns to look at him. Slightly blushing, Renjun immediately looks away and pretends to fidget with his phone.

Jaemin is the boy’s name, Renjun overheard one day from a friend who came with him to take the train.

Lean, good-looking and somehow charming, Jaemin caught Renjun's attention when he first saw him. From that day on, until now, their paths haven’t met yet, although they have been taking the train at the same time, same station, just opposite directions. However, even so, Renjun wouldn’t have the guts to talk to the other. While waiting for the courage to overtake him, Renjun merely steals glances and takes furtive photos from afar, wondering what it could be like meeting Jaemin, for real.  


 

* * *

 

Jaemin hugs himself tighter, burying his face into it as the spring breeze blows softly.  His eyes travel to the other part of the station, where a frail boy is sitting at the opposite side, hands stuffed inside his hoodie and feet bouncing up and down from the ground.

Jaemin can't help but to smile at the sight. He has always found the guy cute, ever since he saw him months ago. But every time the idea of going to the other side of the platform to try and make a move to befriend him, the other boy walks away, or his train suddenly arrives, whistling loudly. 

He hopes one day he can get to know his name, at least.

 

* * *

"That Jaemin? Na Jaemin?" Donghyuck scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back, "Your taste gets worse every year."

"Can you just stop staring at him, though? He'll think we're talking about him." Renjun says, shivering, as heavy grey clouds start to crowd the sky.

"But we _are_ talking about him," Donghyuck replies dryly, obeying his friend's command and tearing his gaze away from Jaemin. He pulls his hood over his head, "And aside from adjusting your taste, can you buy a coat? This is the last time I'm lending you my body warmth." He glares at his friend, who just shrugs and scoots even closer to Donghyuck, pressing against his arm, murmuring "cold, cold, so cold".

Before his train stops at the station, Renjun drags his eyes to the other side of the binary to catch a glimpse of Jaemin one last time, who appears fully equipped with scarf and gloves to fight the sudden increasing of temperature despite being in spring.  


As a grin forms on his lips, Renjun ponders, if he and Jaemin know each other, will Jaemin let him borrow his warm coat?

 

* * *

The first flower of the year blooms as Jaemin looks up from the book he's reading. He glances at the smaller boy at the opposite side, and stares at him in awe. He sees the other busy fixing the cuffs of his uniform shirt, with a pout on his lips.  He wonders if he will ever have the chance to see those lips up close, to touch them, to kiss them...

  
His ringing phone shakes him off from his thoughts. He looks at the caller id, answering, "Hello, Jeno?”  


"The truck finished loading the stuffs right now. Are you sure to leave the other boxes here?" 

"Yes. I'll bring them with me when my mum comes. Thanks for helping me move our things out." 

“No problem.” Jeno says, and with that, they hang up. Suddenly, his eyes dart around when he hears a muffled scream. He finds the other guy holding his tongue with a worried look on his face. He figures out he might has bitten his tongue, and a chuckle escapes his lips. 

He decides it is the time to swallow his pride and go struck a conversation with the other boy, to get to know him aside from the fact he is secretly clingy and likes to take _selcas_. He still needs to know his name, and that will happen tomorrow.

 

* * *

Jaemin spends a little more time that morning in front of the bathroom's mirror to style his hair and look impeccable. He spends a little more time during chemistry class to think about what to say in front of the smaller guy who always wait the train, just like him. And he spends a little more time on walking slowly, doing it purposely to arrive after him. 

Reaching the platform, Jaemin finds him there, leaned back and head hung down. He cautiously sits next to him on the bench, focusing on how to act casually beside the boy he has dreamed of meeting. Finally, he is meeting him.  


He is about to sit back, look relaxed enough to start a conversation he formulated hours ago when he feels a sudden weight on his shoulder.  Jaemin gulps as he turns his head to confirm that it is the other guy’s head, leaning comfortably on his shoulder. He further confirms that he's fallen asleep. 

A wide smile spreads on his face. His eyes, glimmering with hope and adoration, trail down the boy’s nose, lips, the curve of his neck, and on his badly buttoned shirt. A tag peeks out of his blazer and he reads out loud, _“Huang Renjun"_.

Gently wrapping an arm around Renjun’s shoulder to avoid that he hurts himself once his head starts slipping down, Jaemin asks himself if it is okay to hold him. To hold someone so frail, so thin, so precious. After adjusting Renjun’s position so that he won’t fall forward anymore, a jarring whistle pierces the silence, signaling the arrival of a train.

Renjun suddenly shoots upright as he dazingly looks around. His eyes widen when he sees that right beside of him is Jaemin, whose arm still is loosely wrapped around him. Jaemin, eyeing him with the same amount of surprise, takes his arm away fast, whispering a soft “sorry”. He stays still when Renjun recollects his things and puts everything into his bag.   


He stays still when Renjun stands up quickly, waiting for the train to stop as he brushes his uniform neatly.  


He stays still when Renjun's already on board, and the train has left the station.

Well, at least Jaemin now knows that the other boy goes by the name of Renjun.

 

* * *

Donghyuck wraps his scarf around his neck carefully, "You're so stupid," He comments, zipping his coat up to the top, before settling back on the bench, "Congrats for burning such an opportunity, you fucking idiot."  


Renjun groans, frustratedly running a hand through his hair, "I was tired, okay? I didn't sleep that night because I had to study and the only moment I got to rest was while waiting for my train!"

"You aren't an idiot for that, you're an idiot for leaving the guy hanging without saying a word. I'd push you off the platform if I was him."

Renjun grips his head between his hands, “I thought it was you.. Oh my goodness.” Sighing heavily, his gaze drops on the empty platform in front of his, “He didn't come today. Maybe now he thinks I don’t want anything to do with him?”  


"Probably."  


"My love life is ruined!" Renjun exasperatedly cries, letting himself fall on Donghyuck's lap. The warmth of Jaemin's arm still lingers on his back, which frustrates him even more.

His friend crudely shoves him off, dusting his pants, "Hey, can you not? I just washed these yesterday. Go cry over your delusional love life somewhere else." He points a finger towards the tracks, "Maybe go there, so the train will hit you and all your problems now and in the future are solved."  


"Very funny." Renjun says sarcastically, fixing his hair.  


"I wasn't being funny. Anyways, I heard Jaemin's family is changing house, so maybe he’s just busy moving in.” His friend muses, tapping his chin.

Renjun has always felt a bit envious of the fact that Donghyuck goes to the same school as Jaemin. He suggested once if he could go wait for him at the school's gate and maybe catch a glimpse of Jaemin, but Donghyuck refused, threatening to skin him alive, afraid he might get embarrassed by someone who is in love like Renjun. Renjun asked how come, and Donghyuck answered saying those who were in love tend to do crazy, stupid things. Now, among empty platforms, misunderstandings and unforgettable emotions, Renjun understands.  


 

* * *

 

 

Renjun doesn't see Jaemin the next days either, and day by day he's more convinced that he might have given him the impression that he’s not interested in knowing him, that Jaemin should stay away from him. The following spring days bring more raindrops than sun rays, too, forcing Renjun to go wait inside the station. 

No matter how warm it is inside that deserted building, nothing seem to chase away the coldness of what Renjun is feeling. 

* * *

  


The day of Renjun’s birthday starts well when he arrives late to school after sleeping through the numerous alarm clocks he set the night before. It becomes better when his classmates announce that it is his birthday, and his teacher, as gift for him, declares a surprise quiz. That, indeed, surprised him a lot. It becomes his best birthday ever when going to the station, it starts to rain and he, of course, hasn’t got an umbrella.

Cursing, he runs as fast as he can to reach the station and, caught busy unbuttoning his blazer to use it as something to cover his head, he doesn’t see where he is going and bumps into someone, causing him to drop  his bag.

“Shit, I’m sorry! I wasn’t-” Renjun can’t finish his sentence for his breath is hitched in his throat. Everything stops—the rain, the time, his whole nervous system—as in front of him, in all his glory and perfection, stands Jaemin.

Jaemin crouches down and picks up the bag for him, handing it to Renjun. With a bright smile on his face, he waits for him to take it. Renjun blinks innocently, until he comes to the realisation to take his bag, mentally slapping himself for acting so weird. He opens his mouth to say anything, but nothing comes out. Instead, he wipes his face, being wet by the raindrops.  


Closing the distance between them, Jaemin hovers his umbrella above Renjun. His smile widens, and a tint of red spreading like wildfire on his cheeks, making Renjun himself melt, "Hey there," Jaemin’s voice makes Renjun's knees wobble, "How are you doing?"

  
“You’re out of this world..” Renjun murmurs softly, still completely mesmerized by Jaemin's twinkling eyes, his cherry lips, by Jaemin in his entire being. Then, he realizes what he has just said and quickly fixes his composure, “I mean, I’m Renjun. Hi.”

“If I’m out of this world, where should I be?” Jaemin chuckles, “Maybe.. In your heart?”

Laughing at Jaemin’s cheeky boldness, Renjun catches his gaze, his smile as wide as Jaemin’s that his eyes turn into crescents, “You must conquer _thy heart of mine_ first.”

“Oh, haven’t I already?”

_Renjun 0, Jaemin 1_ , Renjun thinks.


End file.
